


Another!

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Pure Crack, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Orgies are all the rage amongst the Aesir youth, and yet Thor's never seen Loki at one. Determined to help his prudish brother feel more comfortable with public sex, he invites Loki and Loki's girlfriend (Amora) to swing with himself and his girlfriend (Sif), only the night goes down a VERY unexpected path.





	Another!

It was all the rage amongst the Asgardian youth, orgies, that was. Well, that _was_ a fun pastime, but Thor supposed swinging or _foursomes_ was a little more popular than a full-out orgy.

He’d recently begun dating Sif. She was _amazing_ in bed! She was smart, funny, beautiful, charming, wise and dauntless, of course, but he was just a teenager, and cared only for one thing: carnal knowledge of her fine, _fine_ body.

Loki had just begun dating too. Who would’ve thought it? _Loki_! Ha! And not just anyone, oh no, he was dating _Amora_, the love goddess. He’d discovered them necking in a corridor and had shouted it out across the kingdom. Thank the Norns! Both he _and_ his parents had feared that Loki would die alone. And no, that was _not_ an unfair assumption towards a one-hundred-and-ninety-(well, he was two-hundred now)year-old, not when it was _Loki_ that they were talking about!

The only problem was… Thor had never seen Loki at an orgy. Ever. He’d asked his friends. Fandral had confirmed that the younger prince had never been to one (Fandral would know, he went to _every_ orgy. **_All_**_ of them_. It was a good thing that Asgard didn’t have any STIs like the lesser realms, such as Midgard). This was socially unacceptable, so Thor did what he saw necessary~ he invited Loki and Amora into him and Sif’s chambers for a night.

Loki declined.

Thor tried again.

Loki denied him once more.

“But _brother_,” Thor had whined, “You’ll be a social pariah!”

“I already am one!”

“Think about Amora, will not she tire from this monogamy? Come Loki, see reason.”

That had probably been what had cracked his brother down. Well, that or the fact that he'd gotten Sif to ask Amora.

Sif wasn’t _thrilled_ to have the two join their bed, mainly because she liked neither of them especially, but she had agreed because a) ‘they _are_ both pretty hot,’ and b) she ‘[wanted] to see how sorcerers _do **it**_.’ she was convinced that it must be different from normal coitus.

Either way, however it happened, the point was that they were all in Thor’s chambers for the night, all looking happy except for dour Loki, but that was OK, Thor thought, because his little brother would surely perk up before the night was over (pun not intended).

“Where do we start?” Amora asked, popping her chest out ever so slightly.

“Like this,” Sif planted a kiss on Amora’s lips as she divested the woman of her vest, hands moving to pull up her tank-top.

Loki let out a surprised gasp, but Thor watched his brother’s eyes begin to fill with lust with amusement. Oh Loki, when will you ever learn? Big brother knows best.

Sif drew back. “Now you, what would you have us do?”

“How about you and Thor 69, then Loki and I will do the same,” Amora suggested.

“Excellent idea,” Thor nodded.

Him and Sif laid down on the bed. Thor grinned as he noticed Loki both trying to look away and not being able to. _Oh little brother_.

He felt Sif’s warm hands grip his member, as he began to spread her thighs and wear her like a hat, digging into the feast that was her cunt.

His right thumb tweaked her clit while the front of her cunt was assaulted by the rest of the fingers on his hand as he licked the part slightly further back. she moaned around his dick. Eventually, as he felt himself draw close, he tapped her leg as he sped up his ministrations. She didn’t budge (she never did) and he came down her throat as she orgasmed on his tongue.

Amora _clapped_. Thor did a cocky bow. Loki looked horrified, but he had a boner so that was a good sign.

“And now you and your ladyfriend, brother,” Thor winked, gesturing to the bed.

Loki looked as though he were about to protest, but Amora (being older and stronger--- to be fair though, what on Asgard _wasn’t_ stronger than Loki?) pushed him down onto the bed with a hard kiss and vanished his clothes, before throwing what was left of her half-removed top off and shimmying out of her skirt.

She stealthily climbed Loki’s body so that her cunt was over his mouth (he’d repositioned himself so that his head was at the foot of the bed- or had he _been_ repositioned? Witches… he supposed that Sif had been right). She then fell forward with her upper body so that her face was to his cock, before using the legs around Loki’s head to tilt them so that they were on their side.

Thor frowned. She was using her hand to bring his brother to release, while her tongue was elsewhere. It didn’t look as though she were far enough back to be giving him a rim job. Was she licking his perineum? He turned to Sif to see that she had clearly had the same thought. They both moved over to view the couple, and what Thor saw made his blink twice.

Loki had a cunt.

“Loki,” he admonished, teasingly, “You _are_ allowed to wear your natural form here. You don’t have to be so shy as to alter your form.”

Amora drew back, grinning, the lower half of her face covered in slick. “That’s the best part, this~mnnnm~ _is_ his natural form, isn’t~ah~ it great?” at Thor and Sif’s look of shared disbelief, she continued, “I~_ah_~ had him f-first. He was so conf~_use_~d about why I didn’t have a coc_k_, it was actually kind of cu-u-ute,” she moaned before resuming her tongue’s conquering of Loki’s sweet quim.

Sif looked aroused, and when she felt down to touch Thor he realized, belatedly, that he had gone from soft to rock hard. Well, it wasn’t everyday that you saw someone with both. It must be their shared Frost-Giant heritage, Thor had heard in a tavern once that the Jotnar had both parts. Good thing neither he nor his brother was _fully_ Jotun!

Amora came first, thighs wrapping around Loki’s head in a way that Thor was only _mildly_ worried would cut off his brother’s oxygen supply. That (somehow) seemed to trigger Loki’s own orgasm, though Thor was surprised to notice that his brother’s cock didn’t spit. Odd. Maybe his dual-sexed nature allowed only one appendage to experience bliss? He’d heard of that happening on Midgard, where someone with be born with both parts but could only orgasm through one (usually it was the cunt that could orgasm).

Nope. Amora, who had continued jerking Loki off, smiled as his dick shot white ropes which he aimed at his stomach.

Thor hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath.

“Is that it?” Loki called, breathless from the bed.

Amora laughed. “Loki, since when does one orgasm qualify as a night-ender?”

That was true. Gods usually did it three to four times on average before the night was over. Thor knew that, at orgies, Fandral tended to go six, seven. Sif once went eight at an orgy.

“And now?” Amora turned to Sif with a smile, “What would you have us do?”

“Hmmm,” Sif hummed, her eyes trained to Loki’s crotch (to be fair though, so were Thor’s). “How about we take them?”

“Like… get them to fuck us?” Amora blinked, coyly.

“Ah, no, actually,” Sif strode across Thor’s room to the drawer in which they kept the sex toys. Loki moaned as he recognized it. An impenetrable chest that he’d gifted Thor for his 200th birthday way back when. So _that’s_ what Thor used it for? _Seriously_?

Sif came back with two dildos and harnesses. She threw one to Amora. The dildos were both on the smaller side (about six inches) with balls that were about 2 inches in diameter. On the bright side, they were relatively thick. Loki wondered if they were the squirting ones he’d heard of.

On Asgard, dildos were _very_ life-like. They were made from a flesh-like material, when they connected around a person’s hips they _melded_ to the person, so whomever was wearing it could experience pleasure as though it were their own penis. They also got very hot inside. The one thing that Starn (Asgard’s main sex-toy company) had _not_ managed to do, however, was to get them to shoot cum, but they came with a re-fillable jelly that would shoot from the penis once it climaxed. Seriously, when are humans going to make sex-toys that advanced? Anyways, that’s enough author-interruption right there.

“_How_ would you have us?” Amora purred, hands on Loki’s hips, ready to move him wherever.

“Hmmm,” Sif hummed, crooking a finger into a panting Thor as she opened him up with her lubricated fingers, “How about we have them face each other on the bed?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Amora shuffled a blushing Loki to that his knees were on the bed and he was on his hands and knees.

Sif moved Thor over so that he was in the same position right in front of his brother.

The girls pushed in at the same time. Loki took a deep breath, trying to suppress the cry that was about to leave his mouth. Amora’s preparation of him had been the eating out, which hadn’t really been _thorough_ in preparing him. It left a slight burn as the head popped in. Not enough for him to yell out ‘red’, but enough to flag his arousal just the tiniest. Thor on the other hand let out a shuddered gasp as Sif pushed in, not hiding anything.

Amora began rocking her hips, after sensing Loki’s body growing relaxed, placing a hand on his back to steady herself. Sif did the same with Thor. Amora began to thrust in earnest. She didn’t have to be as careful as Sif. It was less likely that Loki would tear here than in his arse, and besides, Loki was used to this. They'd been casually fucking for… well, however long Thor and Sif had been together, minus three days? Yeah, that sounded about right. Anyways, they’d been fucking for weeks now, and Loki had only ever penetrated her thrice. He was _well-acquainted_ with cock by now, little left of the shy virgin who had been shaken by her lack of dick.

“Now kiss,” Sif commanded in a comical voice, though she was being 100% serious.

Thor growled, leaning forwards on one arm, and using his free hand to cup Loki’s face and forcefully smushing their faces together, drowning out the younger boy’s protests in a battle of tongues.

Thor eventually drew back for air. That was so intense. Had Loki ever kissed a man? He wondered. Loki had felt as soft and tender against his tongue as though he were a virgin, though that was _evidently_ not the case.

Amora chose this moment to lock a hand on Loki’s chest, pulling him upright so that his whole body was on view. Both Sif and Thor moaned lightly at the sight. Damn, Sif was right, his brother was hot.

Amora took her other hand, the one that had been on Loki’s hip, and moved it too to the front, trailing down slightly. She reached where they were connected and all four of them moaned. Two at the sight of the debauched second prince of Asgard, one at the feeling of slightly-cold fingers tracing his nether lips at the point where he was split, and the other at the feeling of how wide her little cum-slut was stretched. Well, Loki’d never had cum before… _future_ cum slut. She vaguely wondered if she could get him his first tonight…

“Such a good little slut,” she murmured into his ear, loud enough for Thor and Sif to hear, moving her fingers up slightly to rub hard against his clit, pressing it in so that it could feel the vibrations of her moving within him. “This is far from the biggest cock you’ve ever taken, I’ll bet.” If she _did_ take that bet, then she’d win all her money back. She’d fed his pussy bigger cocks than this. She had this one dildo called ‘the fruit of the vine’ which resembled a long gourd. Loki’d taken two whole weeks to get back to his usual tightness, and whenever they saw a gourd whilst travelling the markets together she still saw that look of terror in his eyes.

She understood, of course. She’d taken that thing and it had stretched her out, Loki’s extra genitalia meant that he had a slightly smaller quim than was normal.

Glancing over, she saw that Sif had sped up her thrusts. Hmmm, she wondered why <strike>(internally smirking).</strike>

She shifted the hand on his chest down to grip his cock and ‘whispered’ into his ear, again. “I wonder,” she slammed in hard, eliciting a yelp from the boy in front of her, “should I have taken two strapons?” she could’ve doubled them up on the harness, one for his ass and one for his hungry little cunt. “One to fuck you up the arse so you may cum as a man, and the one fucking you right now?”

Loki orgasmed with a sob, his sweet warm walls clenching around ‘her.’ She orgasmed too, coming off her high wishing that they would hurry up and invent a dildo that would shoot her built-up slick into her sexual partner upon release… hey, maybe she ought to patent that idea? It would be a matter of a simple spell or two! They’d make _millions_!

When she looked over at Thor and Sif, cradling Loki in her arms. They weren’t doing their usual thing tonight, sure, but it was still instinctual to cuddle him after a fuck.

It had seemed that Thor too had cum, and so had Sif, given that she was leaning against the male slightly, standing on shaky legs.

“Anything else?” Sif breathed to Amora.

“Hmm… I’m all out of ideas,” Amora admitted <strike>(no she wasn’t, but all of her possible ideas were just-just **_not_** _first foursome together_ material).</strike>

“Hmmm…” Sif hummed, looking around. “Thor? What of you? Have you any suggestions?”

Yes he did, but he was _not_ going to be the one to pitch it.

Amora’s eyes widened with an idea. She whispered it into Sif’s ear hurriedly. Sif’s eyes widened. She turned to the boys with a smile. “Amora and I have decided that we will please each other for your viewing pleasure… provided that you two do the same parallel from us.”

“What?” Loki and Thor both blanched. Thor hadn’t thought that anyone else would suggest it. Loki had never thought that he’d have the opportunity to lay with his brother, and had certainly not imagined it happening under these circumstances.

“Yes,” Amora said, firmly.

Incest wasn’t taboo on Asgard, though it wasn’t common. Frankly, as long as no children were produced, nobody really cared. Male on male sexual interactions? They weren’t so much frowned upon as mocked… _unless_ there was a female in the room, that was. Thor glanced around. Aha! _Two_ females in the room! Excellent!

Sif sat down on a chair. Amora sat down on her lap, legs spread on either side of the woman. They could both see across from themselves.

“Now you,” Amora commanded.

Neither Thor nor Loki were in the mood to kneel, their knees being a little sore from their recent fucking, so Thor stood and Loki stood in front of him. Thor guided his cock to Loki’s under-lips, but the boy whimpered and shook his head. Ah, he must be sensitive there.

Thor grabbed the oil and coated his cock just slightly more than ‘generously’, before coating his fingers and slipping in some digits. He looked over and noticed that the girls were making out, playing with each others’ breasts. _So fucking hot_! He couldn’t have been harder if he tried.

After a few minutes of making Loki whimper via his fingers, Thor positioned his penis at Loki’s smaller hole and thrust in. Loki let out a harsh breath, toes curling, as his brother kept pushing in his large penis. Loki had never had a cock this big _anywhere_ (save for that gourd dildo, but that thing had really been more round than long. It had been like having a playing-ball shoved up in him) let alone in his arse.

The girls were back to facing them, Amora’s legs pulled up. Sif’s hand was rubbing Amora’s clit between her thighs. Amora’s hand was snaked down, doing the same to Sif. Both Thor and Loki moaned at the sight.

Thor’s first few thrusts were gentle. He didn’t want to hurt his brother. But Loki was so slight and tight, that eventually he was fucking Loki like the little slut he~ no, no wait, where had that come from? Loki wasn’t a slut, he was a perfect little angel… an angel whom Thor was currently corrupting. Instead of turning him off, that thought only sent shivers down his spine, causing Thor to plow into Loki’s back entrance faster and harder, causing Loki’s cock to jerk and bob.

Thor reached a hand down, to play with Loki’s front door. He thrusts his fingers into his little brother’s purse. “Mmm, you’ve been fucked by a cock for certain, but not a good one,” from the way that Loki had behaved tonight, Thor was going to infer that Loki had only ever carnally known Amora. “We’ll have to change that.” His hand on Loki’s hip moves to the boy’s chest and he holds Loki tight to him, and whispers so as not to let their girlfriends hear, “One day we’ll do this when nobody’s watching.”

Loki came. Whether from his cock or his cunny or both, Thor wasn’t entirely sure. But Thor _does_ remember spilling deep into his brother’s gut, and belatedly wondering if Loki’s second set of genitalia meant that he could get pregnant.

Amora came atop of Sif. Sif came below Amora, clutching both Amora’s left breast and her cunt like they was her lifeline.

It took them about ten minutes to come down from all of their orgasms. Looking at his brother’s figure on the bed, which seemed half asleep, Thor gathered that the night was probably over. It was for the best, really, it was probably past Loki’s bed time anyways.

“We should do this again,” Sif said, watching hungrily as Amora conjured a rag to clean Loki’s arse.

“Defintely,” Amora smiled. “Right, sweetie?”

“Yemmy,” Loki mumbled into the sheets, completely _gone_.


End file.
